Sim Velma!
by WileE2005
Summary: One of my favorite Rocket Power episodes about an insulting computer game gets the Scooby-Doo treatment!


**SIM VELMA**

By Wile_E2005

DISCLAIMER: Scooby-Doo is a property of Warner Bros. Entertainment; this is a work of fan-fiction, etc. It is based on the _What__'__s__New,__Scooby-Doo?_incarnation of the franchise, and makes fun of it. The plot idea is based off a _Rocket__Power_ (© Viacom International, Klasky-Csupo) episode entitled "Sim Sammy."

"WHAT'S NEW, SCOOBY-DOO?"

A WARNER BROS. –SEVEN ARTS CARTOON

TIMEFRAME: 2005, around the end of the show's third and final season

Another mystery had ended for Mystery Inc. It was at the local university museum, where they had managed to unmask a spooky ghost knight.

"…and with the money, Mr. Slick could've easily left the museum, abandoning the knight armor and having no one suspect the truth, making them believe it actually _was_ haunted," Velma concluded.

Mr. Slick frowned and said, "And it would've worked, if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

As he was being led away, Shaggy suddenly said, "Like, does this remind anyone else of the time the county museum was having paintings robbed by that black…" But before he could finish, Daphne put her hand over Shaggy's mouth. Shaggy got the message.

…

Back in the Mystery Machine, they were heading back to their hometown of Coolsville. "Well gang," Fred reported, "it looks like we've wrapped up another one!"

"Yeah," Shaggy added, "but Velma's been strangely quiet ever since we hit the road. She's just been playing around with her laptop."

"You're right…" Daphne also seemed suspicious. "She wasn't as thrilled about this mystery, and for the most part she just kept taking notes. I wonder if they actually _were_ about the mystery…"

Velma was sitting in a corner of the back of the van, working on a new computer game. It was called "Smarty Sleuth Girl." "Wow," she said, noticing the counter. "I see a few other people have checked out Smarty Sleuth Girl. Cool!"

The game began; an animated police officer appeared on her laptop screen, saying in a somewhat monotone voice, "Sleuth Girl," the officer said, "A robbery has occurred at the Coolsville Museum. A ghostly phantom is rumored to have stolen their most famous diamond. You must help Soggy and the rest of the Clue Gang."

The game featured an animated Velma sprite walking along a museum setting of some kind. Among walking over a small chain, a red "200" mark appeared above it and the computer voice said, "Jinkies. You found a clue. Hey, here comes Frank and Daisy." Then sprites resembling Fred and Daphne walked up to the Velma sprite.

"Gee whiz, Sleuth Girl," the Fred-like character, named "Frank" in the game, "you are very useful in solving this case, even better than me."

"What about me?" Daisy, the Daphne-like character, asked. "I am the pretty one! I can actually fight back with my awesome girl power!"

Right after saying this, a ghost-like sprite appeared next to Daisy, and she began to do some wimpy karate moves on the ghost. A "-50" appeared next to the ghost. "Minus 50 points," the computer voice said. "Don't let Daisy try to defeat the ghost before you."

A little later in the game, a Shaggy-like sprite appeared, with slightly exaggerated hair. This was "Soggy" in the game. "Zoinks," Soggy said, "Like, I am extremely terrified of the g-g-g-ghost! Sleuth Girl, can you help protect me and help find Dooby-Roo?"

"Sure, Soggy!" Sleuth Girl said, in a much bolder manner than how Velma usually spoke. They walked along, Velma scaring away each ghost that appeared, 10 points each for the score. Then a Scooby-Doo like dog sprite, this was "Dooby-Roo" in the game, popped out of a chest and did a somewhat mechanized-sounding version of Scooby's distinctive laugh.

"Like, thanks Sleuth Girl!" Soggy said. "You are so brave and so smart."

Then a little later in the game, they caught the leader ghost. The computer voice said, "Who do you think the Leader Phantom really is? Is it… A. The museum coordinator? B. The grouchy janitor? C. The wealthy dowager?"

"Obviously choice 'A,'" Velma said to herself, clicking that.

In the game, Sleuth Girl pulled off the phantom's mask to reveal some middle-aged man with glasses. "You are correct," the computer voice said. "It was really the museum coordinator! He did it in order to take advantage of being coordinator and to sell it off to a black market to make millions."

"And I would have gotten away with it too," the culprit in the game said, "if it weren't for you meddling Sleuth Girl."

"That's why she really helps the gang out of a jam," Frank said in the game.

"Level completed," the computer voice said. "You are a sleuthing genius."

"Indeed I am," Velma grinned, impressed by how well her game turned out.

…

Later, Fred was in his garage, designing something.

"If only I could find a way to make any trap or chain-reaction I design work for a change," Fred said.

Velma rolled her eyes. "Only if, Fred," she said.

Gibby Norton passed by the garage window. "That's because you need to really know the villain's weaknesses, Fred. That's how it's done in that cool Smarty Sleuth Girl game. It's incredibly realistic!"

Velma gave a concerned look.

"You know Velma," Gibby commented, "you look really cute giving that kind of look!" and he left.

"Huh? What game?" Fred asked.

"That guy gets weirder and weirder every day," Velma shrugged off.

…

Back in her bedroom, Velma started up her Smarty Sleuth Girl game again. She saw that the game had gotten 546 hits.

"Wow," Velma said, obviously impressed. "I've gotten over 500 more players since the game was put up yesterday!"

In the game, it took place on a beach, as a witch doctor was terrorizing all the beachgoers. Sleuth Girl and "Daisy" were running together, as the computer voice said "Hurry over to the docks and meet up with Frank and Soggy." Velma hit a key on the keyboard, and Sleuth Girl and Daisy jumped up and tilted to the side, with their feet going in circles accompanied by a whippoorwill-style wind whistle spinning sound effect, and then they began running even faster.

"Careful, Sleuth. Don't mess up my hair," Daisy said, and she pulled out a mirror to check on her long orange hair.

"Minus 50 points," the computer voice said. "Don't mess up Daisy's hair."

Then in the game, Smarty Sleuth Girl came across Soggy, holding up a lizard mask of some kind. "Like, Sleuth Girl, I found this really awesome clue! It's a latex lizard mask. Let's see how it fits me!" Soggy said, and then he put on the lizard mask. "Ahh… I like it," Soggy said in a strange, almost aroused voice. "It fits so comfortably!"

But then Frank entered sobbing. "Sleuth girl! The Clue Car has been stolen! Help me find it, please. That car is my life!" he wailed.

An option screen popped up, as the computer voice said, "Player options: Analyze the mask that Soggy had found, or help Frank find the Clue Car."

Velma groaned. "I hope the rest of the gang never sees this!"

…

The next day, the gang had solved yet another mystery, this time at the harbor, and were about to reveal the villain they had captured.

"Now for the unmasking," Fred announced, about to reach toward the sea monster's face.

"Don't bother," Velma interrupted. "It's really a robot, and it's actually controlled right from here." She walked over to a pile of crates, moved them out of the way, and revealed some kind of geek operating a joystick.

"Ollie Oakland?" the gang said in unison.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "That explains why he was never around whenever the sea monster would attack!"

"I first began to suspect it had to be him when I noticed the monster moving in a slightly mechanized fashion," Velma explained. "It couldn't have been a person in a suit, so it had to be animatronic."

"Oh, I get it!" Daphne said. "And Ollie was the only one around here that knew about robotics and all that stuff! It all comes together! That's why he wanted to hijack the ship full of role-playing cards, so he could get them before all the others in the area could buy them, as they are often a sell-out!"

"Yes," Ollie said, "and I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling Sleuth Girl."

"Sleuth Girl?" the others except Velma asked.

Velma gulped and began to look a bit nervous.

"Did I say Sleuth Girl?" Ollie asked. "Sorry, it's that I have been enjoying the game so much. The characters in the game remind me of you all! That was how I was figuring out to make the best of you guys."

"Where did you see this?" Daphne asked.

"Uhh… Internet?" Ollie said.

"Well gang," Fred announced, "after Ollie is taken into custody, we HAVE to check out this game."

"It's just a boring computer geek game," Velma lied. "You probably wouldn't like it."

"Like, any game with a character based on me has GOT to be groovy!" Shaggy said.

Daphne grinned. "We can play it right over in the coffee shop on Velma's notebook!"

Velma moaned. "I'm dead," she said to herself.

…

Later, in the coffee shop, the whole gang was checking out the game as Velma watched. This game level took place inside a haunted castle. The Sleuth Girl/Velma character was walking along the hallway as some guys were standing there. Suddenly in the game, lightning flashed as an extremely loud, and realistic, crack of thunder rippled through the laptop's speakers. In the game, all the other characters except Sleuth Girl screamed long and loud in response to the thunder.

"Zoinks, that thunder is so realistic!" Shaggy said. "How'd you get it?"

"I set up a tape recorder during our Hex Girl Vampire case in Transylvania," Velma explained (reference to the episode "The Vampire Strikes Back"), "to record the thunderstorm going on at the time so I could use it in a project like this. All the other thunder sounds available for download online are the same old ones you always hear over and over in movies and on TV."

"Well at least she's going for realism…" Daphne said, and turned her attention toward the screen.

In the game, Smarty Sleuth Girl came across Daisy, wearing a white dress of some sort and fluffing out her hair as she was looking at a small framed picture of herself. "Hey, it's you, Daphne!" Fred pointed out.

But in the game, "Daisy" just said, "Wow, I am so glamorous. You're so lucky you men get to look at me all day!" as hearts appeared around her head.

Daphne's smile instantly turned into a frown as Fred, Shaggy and Scooby laughed. "Rover girl!" Scooby said to her, blowing fake kisses.

"Hey!" Daphne angrily said, turning to Velma. "What's up with that?"

"Chill Daphne," Fred told her, "it's just a game!"

But on the screen, Smarty Sleuth Girl went across the Frank character, which was holding an angry baseball umpire. There was a question mark above Frank's head. "Frank," Sleuth Girl said, "we're supposed to catch a _vampire_, not an _umpire!_"

"Thanks, Sleuth Girl," Frank said. "You are such a genius."

Fred and Shaggy started laughing, until Fred frowned and complained to Velma, "Hey, wait a minute! I only did something like that once!"

Then in the game, Soggy appeared on the screen. Soggy was shivering nervously, saying "S-S-Sleuth Girl! Dooby-Roo h-h-had something to tell you!" Then his fear mysteriously vanished as he got out what looked like a Scooby-Doo mask, and put it on over his head. "Reuth girl," Soggy said, his voice now sounding exactly like Scooby-Doo, "ra vampire is rapturing dogs! Rit's a dog-napping case!"

"WHAT?" Shaggy said angrily. "I'm not that scared all the time," he told Velma, "and since when do I dress up like Scoob to tell you what HE found? I only dressed as him once," (referencing the classic episode "Never Ape an Ape Man,") "and if anything, where's the REAL 'Dooby-Roo?'"

"Rinsulting!" Scooby agreed.

Velma chuckled nervously and said, "I told you all you wouldn't like the game."

"I can't believe you," Fred said. "Let's get out of here. Have fun playing your game, Velma!"

"Yeah. Playing it ALONE," Shaggy added as he, Fred, Daphne and Scooby left.

…

Later, in the pizza parlor, the gang except Velma met up with Professor Laslow Ostwald (whom they met in "High-Tech House of Horrors" and "E-Scream.") They had told Ostwald about the game.

Professor Ostwald was laughing. "You were looking at a picture of yourself, Daphne?"

"She turned us all into major stereotypes," Daphne complained, as she was straightening her hair and lipstick. "Everyone who knows us is probably making fun of us right now."

As Ostwald was trying not to laugh, Shaggy added as he was adding extra peppers to his slice of pizza, "Like, it's not funny! She made my character EXTREMELY scared, and gave me some weird obsession with dressing up!"

"And my character was so dumb," Fred added, "he actually caught an UMPIRE instead of a vampire!"

"You mean like the time you accused that host of being the ghost?" Daphne asked. Her cell phone suddenly chimed. "Ooh, I got a text message," she said, pulling it out. "It's my cousin Sharon from Scotland!" (Sharon was in the direct-to-video episode "Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster.") "She saw the game, and… oh no, Freddie, go to the game!"

So they had Professor Ostwald set up his laptop computer, and they checked out what it is Sharon wanted them to see.

In the game, Smarty Sleuth Girl was now in what looked like a pizza parlor, the very one the gang was in at the moment. "Welcome to the Pizza Parlor. Eat as many pizza slices as you can." This level had Sleuth Girl in a Pac Man-esque situation, eating as many slices of pizza as she goes along, to collect points.

Shaggy laughed. "Now THIS is my kind of level!"

But then in the game, Soggy appeared. "Watch out. Here comes Soggy."

"Soggy?" Professor Ostwald laughed. "That's you!" Shaggy began to frown.

"Zoinks! Look at all the pizzas!" Soggy said in the game, and he suddenly grew bigger and began to eat more and more of them.

"Do not let Soggy eat everything in sight!" the computer voice said.

"HEY!" Shaggy said, again obviously annoyed. "Like, that's only an exaggeration!" Then after saying that, he managed to eat an entire cheese pizza in one bite.

But then on the screen, "Dooby-Roo" appeared on a background of question marks, with "BONUS LEVEL" flashing next to him. The computer voice said, "Bonus level: translate this into English."

A blank speech bubble appeared next to Dooby-Roo, as he spoke, "Rleuth Rirl, Ray and Rairy are riffing. Rind rem rerore Roggy roes ruts."

Now everyone was laughing, except Scooby. He gave one of his average perplexed expressions. "Ruh? Ri do not sound like rat!"

They noticed Velma walking past the pizza parlor. She stopped by the door and said, "Hey guys!"

"Whatever!" Fred, Daphne and Shaggy all said, still annoyed with her.

"Humph!" Scooby held his head up high, showing he was annoyed with her as well.

Fred's keys to the Mystery Machine fell out of his pocket. He stopped, picked up the keys, and glared at Velma.

Velma knew she seemed to be rejected. She knew there was only one thing to do, to set things right…

…

While Velma was back at her place, working on her computer all day, the rest of the gang was hanging out in the park. As Shaggy was playing catch with Scooby, Fred and Daphne were talking. "It wasn't right of Velma to make fun of us like that!" she complained. "She thinks she's so great just because she's got more brains."

"Yeah, so what if I screw up and make mistakes sometimes?" Fred added. "It doesn't mean she can turn me into an idiot!"

"Hey, yeah… his take on Scooby was kinda funny, though," Shaggy chimed in.

Fred smiled. "As well as that part with you eating all the pizzas and turning gigantic, and you being obsessed with masks!" he chuckled, "That was funny, too."

Shaggy laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, real funny! Like _I_am an expert master of disguise."

Daphne giggled. "Come to think of it, a lot of that stuff WAS pretty funny." She then tried leaping over a bench, but stumbled and landed on her back.

"Like, careful with those karate moves, Daisy," Shaggy said, in an almost robotic speech pattern and moving his limbs like the game's sprites. "You don't want to mess up your hair." He and Fred both laughed at Daphne.

Daphne then got up and began stumbling around in a fake klutzy manner. "I'm Frank. I love my Clue Car! We have to catch the umpire!"

Now everyone was laughing. Shaggy pulled out an old werewolf mask from the back of the Mystery Machine and tugged it on over his head. "Oooh! This disguise is really snug-fitting! Oh, yeah!" he said in a fake "idiotic" voice.

"Ryeah!" Scooby added. "Ra ri ra ra-ra-ri-ri-ra-roh-roh-ra-roh!" he said in mock gibberish before chuckling, "Ee-hee-HEE-hee-hee-hee-hee!"

Fred stopped to think. "You think maybe we took that game a little too seriously?" he asked the others. "I mean, we do often leave Velma out of things. Most of the time, it's like Daphne and I are doing everything, with her in the background, and Shaggy and Scooby are, well, doing whatever they do. Maybe she was just having a little fun."

"Like, yeah!" Shaggy said, the wolf mask muffling his voice a bit.

"Yeah, I didn't think about that," Daphne added. "Actually, I'm surprised you'd say something like that, Freddie!"

…

A little while later, back in the Mystery Machine, Velma had joined up with them again. "I'm glad you guys aren't mad at me anymore," she said.

"Yeah! What good are friends if you can't have fun with each other now and then?" Shaggy added.

"It's a good thing I didn't take down the game like I planned," Velma said. "It seems to be getting more popular than ever!"

"Next stop, I want to play it!" Fred said.

Shaggy and Scooby raised their arms. "Then, like, Scoob and I get to go! Let's howl on it," Shaggy said. Then he put the wolf mask back on, and he and Scooby howled together, "AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fred, Daphne and Velma laughed together. "It's good that some things never change," Daphne commented.

As the Mystery Machine drove off into the sunset, Scooby called out, "Scooby-dooby-DOOOOOOOOO!"

END


End file.
